User talk:Soulslayer317
Welcome! Congratulations on starting BabylonGate Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Good Luck Your wiki appears to be off to a great start. From one wiki administrator to another, may BabylonGate Wiki live long and prosper. Rojixus 15:00, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey, could I add the Xai'athi to this universe? Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 00:43, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Reply: Thanks very much, it's nice to know this from others if you want to read the stories to understnad the universe more just type my username with Deviantart and you'll see the rest of my work, and I don't see why not. Just have to work out how they work in Babylon. in this story which may contain some spoilers but nothing too detailed, humans were experimented by U'mmit and created new sub-races and breeds as slaves thousands of years ago (instead of the Anunnaki if your familiar with them) If you need help give me a message good luck with yours! Sorry I never replied. I didn't know you replied. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 02:28, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Ideas No worries, looking forward to see what the Xai'athi are like this universe still working on the stories, just type this in soulayer317 http://soulslayer317.deviantart.com/ Site isn't available. :( Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 05:00, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Just type my username on google with deviantart, that should make it easy 08:54, December 20, 2011 Sure thing man. I'll see about using those infoboxes from the Star Wars Fanon site. They seem to fit the feel of your wiki. Just got to colorize them. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 16:15, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey, check out your new war template. :) --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 00:56, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I'm planning on adding a race to the wiki. Anything I should know beforehand? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 14:04, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Sure! What sort of race did you have in mind? In the Babylon univerese there are things they would have in common, the level of technologies, which part of the three empires they are members of (sha'dahl Empire, Thihilem Repbulic or Elemental Ascendance), state government or just on their own as allies or not. YOu can make a history of their involvment depends on if they are new like in the Zon Ghoul Wars or the U'mmit invasion I'm doing a new blog about it shortly that will explain more to help people understand. Okay cool. The race was one of the breeds I made for the Xai'athi. The Awali or a brand new one perhaps if you've seen them. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 18:25, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I remember them, from Rise of Solaris where they were african-like. Almost similiar to the Alydonians if your familiar with them. Hmm...well I certainly don't want them to conflict with your species. I'll just think of a new race. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:03, April 10, 2012 (UTC) WEll there has to be some intereactions with each race, I look forward to see what race or more you have! ^^ Hey, I noticed that the three major powers in the galaxy are trying to preserve the peace and keep the species united. Well that gave me an idea. I wanted a create a group of people (only ten guys no more), who are anarchists and humo-centrics. They came from different eras, and have basically seen humanity's evolution up into the current era (since the early 1800's). They are united together by a common hatred of alien life, and a nature distain for peace for an unnatural one for war and killing. I thought it would be a rather interesting thing too do, so I'm just waiting for your permission. >_< --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 07:12, April 17, 2012 (UTC) From different eras as in time periods? That is something I could use for the Society series for the Society and Death Hunters to have a common enemy in their war and maybe try to prevent the races (Human, Kronan Ree, Djinn and Lemurian, possibly migrated races included) on earth from uniting for their prejudic goal. Maybe some of them woudl have their own agenda (some could be neutral). For example the main antagonists like the Zon Ghouls, Hei'len would want knowledge of the future events or possibly time travelling technology for their own purposes. user:Soulslayer317 Anarchists Idea Well, they got their start with one man named Alistair, born in 1837. He collects members between that time and 2173, on a mission to proptect humanity for what he views as a "corrosive alien influences", chiefly, the interference of the Sha'dahl in human development. He discovered their existence by accident while checking on his properties in the unsettled western U.S., and found an artifact that belonged to them (possibly), given that they did control Earth at one point. The device he found gave him information on both the wonderful power the Sha'dahl had in their possession, and the potential to harm humans with it, and given the climate he was raised in (that no man should have more power that is nessessary), and not realising that the Sha'dahl were peaceful. Additionally, I don't know if you'd agree with the idea, but exposure to the device made Alistair more intelligent, and increased his longevity considerably ("considerably" being "I don't care for it being deus ex machina"). He recruits like-minded individuals he considers "worthy" of assisting him in his plans over the next century and half, and the group basically operates as a terrorist cell. They are pretty much a misshapen family, all of which like and dislike each other for paticaular reasons, as any body of people would. They aren't "pro-murder" or "prop-chaos" in the normal sense, but more "end justifies the means". Their ultimate goal is to destablize the three major powers through infiltration, bribery, causing inter-galactic incidents, and then placing the blame on another species, and generally chipping away at the fragile barriers erected by the Sha'dahl and their allies to keep the peace. Now for a run-down of the members (names subject to change): *Alistar Bertrand: Born in 1837 in Virgnia, U.S.A., former businessman in mining industry. Geniunely views aliens as a threat to the growth and prosperity to mankind, and wants to use their technology to bring mankind up to fighting level. *Virgil Freeman: Born 1847 in Mississippi, U.S.A., former slave. Believes it is only a matter of time before the aliens use superior technology and overwhelming numbers to transform human race into free labor force. *Dianne Delacroix: Born 1881 in Paris, France, former heiress and prostitute. Abhors the thought of being controlled by another species, having been controlled and abused most of her early life. *Noriko Oshira: Born 1903 in Osaka, Japan, daughter of former samurai. Seeks to protect human culture and traditions from the threat of being replaced by extraterristrial ones. *Jaio-Li: Born 1907 in Shanghai, China, former Traid. Seeks to prevent possible alien influences on human culture and religion (strict Confucianist). *Angelika Baader: Born 1932 in Nuremburg, Germany, former Hitler Youth. Believes humans are racial, physically, and mentally superior to all other intelligent life. Really should have just put "self explanitory". *Madelyn Addams: Born 1987 in New York, U.S.A., former detective/F.B.I. agent. Believes aliens do not have humanity's best interests at heart, and doesn't think the Sha'dahl are being honest to humanity in their dealings. *Uzza Halevi: Born 2038 in Tel Aviv, Israel, mechanized suit pilot. Holds a burning hatred of alien life for the their eradication of his entire unit bar his best friend Aaron Rothchild. *Aaron Rothchild: Born 2040 in Manchester, England, heavy weapons officer. Saw his entire unit and town under his protection destroyed by aliens, wants revenge. *Aiko: Born 2173 in unknown location, powerful telepath/telekentic. Was experimented on as part of a human and alien project to increase human mental capacity, the project lead chiefly by aliens. And that about does it. More info at your request. Ah, just saw the rest of your edit. Alistair gave them powers that allowed them to carry out their goals. Each recieve abilities that suit their character, example being that while Virgil, being a run-away slave, was given supab stealth skills, Noriko being the daughter of a samurai, was given swordsmanship skills matched by only one other member of the team. This is part of their "initiation", when Alistar deems them ready to recieve such powers. It hasn't been fully fleshed out at the moment, but I'll try to explain once I get the go ahead. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 11:11, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Thank! --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 11:57, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey, did you want me to adjust the colors of the character infoboxes to fix that of the wiki? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:15, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Sure! You know more on how to work on the Wikis than I do. They could do some adjustments to suit the series. Wow! Your wiki is so very well developed! =0 Let me know if you need any ideas. In the meantime, I'll shoot you some questions if I ever get a horrible case of writer's block! :) --Kokurokoki Yo, don't mind me saying that Aiko is a girl... :3 --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:59, May 27, 2012 (UTC) aw man, I had no idea there was not statement on the gender, but I'll keep th eimage for one of the hei'len characters. I got the images for the characters if you want me to upload I had my own. I just lost them because my computer derped out on me. Just got them back. But I'd like to see what you've got anyway. :D --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:32, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Awesome. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:42, May 27, 2012 (UTC) I like those picture. Especially Dianne's. Sorry about this, but Jiao-Li is also a female. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:45, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I got your deviantart a while back. I've given it a look and I hope that you will continue to do your best for your story. Haha, you've inspired me to publish some of my own pictures as well. I've done quite a few drawings for my Endymion Project when I've got a writer's block. Maybe I'll have an excuse to create a deviantart! xD 19:34, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Didn't make the logos really, but thought they fit the Brotherhood and its theme. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:29, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Templates Hey, I added a quote template here. Now you can started adding your quote in a cleaner manner. :D I'm going to see about adding new templates to the wiki, and try to develop a new wordmark (that thing at the top left corner saying "BabylonGate Wiki) for the wiki as well. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 04:32, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I present to you the planet template. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 05:10, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Now the conflict template. :P --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 05:23, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Introducing the species template for your enjoyment. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 06:08, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I like it, this will help out a lot, although you might have forgot to add galaxy in the planet templates and the level for what the species have gained but they can be added in the articles anyway. I may have forgotten to mention you can include extragalactic races and locations seeing as I wrote on species going/coming from/to other galaxies. I checked it out, and I've got no idea how to solve the problem. Just go to the template page, and copy the examples at the bottom of the article. Here they are: planets, species, gonflicts, governments (added this one a few hours back). These are all of the infoboxes I added to the wiki, so you woun't have to worry about any extras floating around. The example boxes have all parameters in them, so you can add all of the relevent information in them. Hope this helps. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 23:32, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I like that idea. And I'll start looking for the artists, and add the links to their pages in the picture article. And I kinda got power happy with the Vikali. I saw cool powers and just added them. My bad. Also, that's one of the reasons I don't like Star Trek. A few wrinkles on the forehead and you've got yourself an "alien". --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 12:55, August 20, 2012 (UTC) It happens to us all, mate. Just becareful what you put in. I had some ideas with them like infinite War, maybe it happened long ago and after the Wraith Incursion, (happened some tin around 40,000 years ago) and that the Mayera were trapped in the expanse during the war or wiped out long ago for being to dangerous to life. I'll start working on the rules that way it would you out on things a little more. Just be careful what you put in next time ^^ I also forgot to point out that you forgot to fill in 'Affiliation' in the species template, sorry for not letting you know about it. User:Soulslayer317